fragmentos de una triste historia de amor
by KAYAKO666
Summary: “¿porqué siempre que deseo estar a tu lado las cosas terminan mal, qué hecho yo, sí solamente he intentado amarte?”, pensaba sasuke una y otra vez, mientras sus ojos abiertos como platos no aceptaban lo que acababa de cometer. itaxnaru lemmon, historia fu
1. Chapter 1

**Fragmentos de una triste historia de amor**

_Presentación_

_Ohayo, mi nombre es Shiyume Kayako, tengo 18 años y este es el segundo fic que escribo (je, el otro aun esta en progreso), los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son parte de la gran imaginación de Masashi sensei, quien por una extraña razón ya no responde mis llamadas (inner: eso se debe a que lo acosas a cada hora con eso de que incluya el narusasu)…hump, ella es mi inner, me cae mal._

_La historia que a continuación nos hacen el honor de leer es un itaxnaru con lemmon, así que si eres homofóbico abstente de leerla, (inner: o si no conoces el género, quédate y léela, así empezamos nosotras…)._

_Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia, espero que les agrade, la historia, que no tiene nada que ver con la serie, se centra en la prohibida relación del damyo de la región del fuego (señor feudal) naruto y un shinobi llamado itachi, y los celos de su hermano menor sasuke, quien ha amado desde siempre a naruto; como ven el tiempo que manejaremos es la época feudal japonesa, les prometo que habrá mucho amor, pasión, celos, intriga,(inner: así como telenovela)._

_Antes de comenzar, solo espero que no les moleste mi manejo de tiempos, ya que a mi me gusta mezclar el pasado con el presente, al inicio puede parecer confuso, pero prometo que conforme se adentren a la historia comprenderán más!_

_Por último no olviden dejar reviews!_

_Pd. Este primer capi va dedicado a mi kazekage, hinata sama, sin ella la historia no sería._

_Ahora _

UNO

LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE AME

"¿porqué¿porqué siempre que deseo estar a tu lado las cosas terminan mal, qué hecho yo, sí solamente he intentado amarte?", pensaba sasuke una y otra vez, mientras sus ojos abiertos como platos no aceptaban lo que acababa de cometer; quería llorar, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus manos, aun sujetando un kunai empapado de un carmesí líquido, temblaban ante su cruel acción.

-¿porqué sasuke?-rompió el silencio uchiha itachi desde el suelo, sus ojos bañados en amargas lágrimas observaban a su hermano con dolor; no podía odiarlo, era su hermano, pero su crimen había roto su corazón.

-yo…yo…itachi…perdóname…-las palabras en el moreno salían a la fuerza-…yo, yo no…quería esto…

Por un segundo la mansión entera se llenó de silencio, la habitación donde estaban se iluminó por una melancólica luna carmesí. La sangre brillaba y se reflejaba en dos pares de ojos negros que aun no podían asimilar lo sucedido.

-él te amaba y yo…yo no pude soportarlo-se justificaba sasuke ante el cadáver de la persona que más amó en el mundo.

-sólo por celos…tú lo… lo mataste-sentenció con ira itachi a un joven que calló de rodillas ante la tragedia.

Como si confortara a un niño durmiendo, el mayor de los hermanos acariciaba el rostro de su joven amo, le miraba rogando que abriese sus delicados ojos azules una vez más. Eso jamás pasaría de nuevo.

La noche era tan apacible, un fresco aroma se percibía, era el aroma del cerezo que estaba en flor.

Naruto amaba ese aroma, lo amaba tanto como a itachi.

Sasuke comenzó a llorar, sus gritos destrozaron el silencio y alarmaron a toda la mansión que en un segundo cobró vida.

-¡yo no deseaba eso¡todo es mi culpa, perdóname amado mío!-gritó sasuke ahogando sus palabras en un grito de desgarrador dolor.

-es demasiado tarde sasuke… ¡te maldigo hermano, maldigo tu existencia!-le reprochó itachi antes de lanzarse contra en un furioso ataque.

Sasuke no le respondió, dejó que le golpease sin cesar, lo único que rogaba era que lo matara.

Las luces de toda la mansión se encendieron, los guardias y la servidumbre corrieron hacia la habitación del feudal, al entrar sus rostros miraron horrorizados la triste escena: un joven descansando sin vida sobre los tatamis y dos morenos peleando por la pérdida de su amado.

-¿itachi dono, es usted?-preguntó shikamaru consternado-¿qué ha sucedido aquí, el damyo está…está…

-muerto-agregó itachi, separándose de su hermano-y todo es nuestra culpa…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿naruto sama?-preguntó un joven de negra cabellera

-si, es el nuevo feudal, aun es muy joven, pero es muy amado por todos- dijo un anciano en la posada.

Era la primera vez que los hermanos Uchiha se encontraban en el país del fuego desde la muerte de sus padres; ya no se veían como simples campesinos, ahora eran un par shinobis, los más fuertes de toda la región.

-aniki¿para qué deseas saber el nombre del feudal, pensé que solamente estábamos de paso?-preguntó sasuke sin tomarle interés al tema.

Dirigiéndole una amable mirada, su hermano le cuestionó:

-¿odias este lugar, ototochan?

-no me llames así, y sí odio este lugar, me trae malos recuerdos-le dijo a la vez que dirigía su vista hacia la calle.

-la muerte de nuestros padres quedó en el pasado, ahora debemos ver cómo nos ganaremos la vida, y ¡qué mejor que trabajando para un feudal!-continuó el mayor animando a su hermano.

-no pienso servirle a nadie, no somos como los samuráis, mi vida no le pertenece a cualquiera…

-¿ni a mi?

El menor se sonrojó un poco, pero lo disimuló con su característica frialdad.

-¡vamos sasuke, trabajar para un feudal como este nos dará muchas ganancias!-concluyó itachi dirigiéndose hacia la salida, con una expresión en el rostro que aseguraba la rendición de su hermano.

Sasuke no le dijo nada y con seriedad le siguió hasta la mansión del damyo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En una vieja cabaña a las orillas del lago, dos jóvenes se citaban por primera vez con el fin de declararse sus sentimientos.

Se podía afirmar que era más de media noche, la luna completamente llena iluminaba todo el bosque, su bella figura resplandecía en el centro lago y las luciérnagas bailaban a su alrededor como tintineantes estrellas.

Una cálida brisa nocturna deambulaba errante chocando contra los árboles que baliaban con ella.

De entre las sombra, uzumaki naruto apareció buscando desesperadamente al joven que le robaba el aliento desde hace semanas; se enamoró de él el día que le rescató de unos asesinos, fue amor a primera vista.

Naruto tenía miedo de muchas cosas, temía ser descubierto, temía lastimar a su adorada amiga sakura, pero más le asustaba que itachi no se presentara, si eso pasaba le partiría el corazón. Se imaginaba lo dolorosa que sería su vida sin su amor, tal vez no tendría fuerzas para soportarlo.

-no pienses en eso naruto-se decía insitiendo en creerse a si mismo-él vendrá, lo ha prometido.

El rubio se acercó a la cabaña, abrió la puerta lentamente y con pasos sigilosos entró.

-no es un lugar muy acogedor, pero servirá-volvió a decir antes de que una invisible fuerza lo arrastrara hacia el piso.

-¡itachi, realmente estás aquí!-dijo el rubio al ver unos profundos ojos negros que brillaban con la luz que se colaba por la carcomida ventana.

-no digas nada, esta noche solo he venido para amarte, no existe feudal ni ninja, solo naruto e itachi, dos personas que se aman profundamente-susurraba el moreno mientras recorría con la vista la bella silueta de su amante.

-temí que no vinieras-hizo saber su pesar el rubio, el cual lentamente empezó a quitarse la ropa.

-no debiste pensarlo-itachi se acercó para ayudarle en su tarea-sabes que te amo…

-perdóname, no debí dudar de ti, hace tanto que deseo este momento, estaba nervioso…

Cuando el rubio quedó completamente desnudo, el uchiha lo lanzó de nuevo al piso y se posó sobre este.

-no lo estés, yo te amo-itachi comenzó a acariciar con suavidad cada centímetro de su amor.

-también te amo itachi- naruto sentía recorrer una fuerte corriente eléctrica al sentir la suaves manos del moreno.

-ahora no digas nada, solo deja que nuestros cuerpos hablen.

Dos cuerpos comenzaron a jugar en la oscuridad de esa cabaña, itachi besaba ese desnudo cuerpo y sus manos danzaban buscando algo desesperadamente.

El peso de itachi hacía sentir protegido a naruto, percibir su cálido ser le bastaba para ser feliz; con timidez sus manos empezaron a viajar dentro de sus livianas ropas, quería conocer cada pliegue de su piel.

Apenas si lograban verse, sus jóvenes manos se habían vuelto sus ojos, ojos que ardían en pasión y en deseo, los cuales aumentaban a cada instante que pasaba. El rubio comenzó a gemir cuando los besos de su amante se volvieron juguetones mordiscos y sus manos llegaron a su sexo y comenzaron a frotarle desesperadamente.

Naruto también anhelaba conocer la intimidad de itachi, así que la buscó y al llegar a ella la inflamó de placer al repetir la estrategia de su amado.

No tardó mucho para que ambos chicos llegaran al clímax, dos fuertes gemidos alteraron la paz del bosque, por sus manos la culminación de su placer escurría hasta llegar a suelo. Fue en ese momento cuando un fuerte abrazó los unió, haciendo que el roce de sus miembros los cubriera de más placer que el que nuca hubieran imaginado.

Después de descansar por un rato en silencio, mecidos únicamente por la melodía de su pasión, repitieron su juego varias veces hasta que el alba despuntó sobre una gran montaña que los cobijaba.

Tanto el moreno como el rubio no querían alegarse, el primero aun tenía intención de hacer suyo a su amante, pero por hoy todo acababa, debían regresar a sus vidas diurnas.

Ambos se levantaron y se vistieron, poco después se alejaron de la cabaña, cada quien por su rumbo, volviendo a colocar la brecha de feudal y sirviente que existía, pero rogando que la próxima noche de pasión no estuviera lejos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_CONTINUARÁ….._

_¿QUÉ les pareció? No olviden dejar un review para conocer su opinión, recuerden que es muy importante para mí…nn ._


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DOS

UN HECHIZO DE AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

Naruto no acostumbraba aplicar castigos severos a nadie, era muy comprensivo y sabio, a pesar de su corta edad; las celdas de la mansión tenían mucho sin ser ocupadas, hasta la noche que llegaron a ellas los hermanos Uchiha.

Era un lugar húmedo, bañado por una oscuridad que intentaba ser repelida por una débil antorcha; los dos morenos estaba ahí, en la última celda del pasillo, completamente callados, aunque sus tristes miradas decían más de lo que pudieran decir las palabras.

El encargado de la seguridad del castillo fue hacia ellos, aun su cara no aceptaba lo sucedido.

-itachi sama-un poco de saliva pasó por su garganta, ayudándole a sacar fuerzas para sus palabras-ha sido usted todo este tiempo…

Itachi no le contestó, mantenía su rostro entre las piernas pensando en lo mucho que quería odiar a su hermano.

Shikamaru siguió hablando:

-ahora comprendo todo lo que ha pasado durante este tiempo, no lo juzgo itachi sama-paró un poco para ver de reojo al otro uchiha, el cual se hallaba en cuclillas mirando hacia la pared-comprendo que usted amó a naruto sama, lo comprendo muy bien…todos le teníamos aprecio, igual que a usted…y a ella…

La luz del recién nacido día se comenzaba a filtrar por las rendijas de la puerta del corredor, algunas aves comenzaban a cantar, un canto que parecía lleno de pena; la gente en el exterior despertaba con la triste noticia, el pueblo estaba de luto.

Shikamaru se sentó y de entre sus ropas sacó una botella de sake, ofreciendo un poco a itachi, el cual ni siquiera se inmutó. Después de beber un sorbo continuó hablando:

-sé que no es su culpa…todo debió ser obra de…

Antes de que pronunciara el nombre de su hermano menor, itachi pronunció unas débiles palabras:

-todo fue mi culpa, sasuke no tiene nada que ver…

-¡cómo dice eso itachi sama- shikamaru no comprendía porqué a esas alturas aun defendía a su hermano, a un asesino- usted no ha tenido nada que ver, todo es obra del traidor de sasuke!

-¡él no es un traidor, esto desde el inicio ha sido mi error!-el moreno gritó enfurecido-sasuke ha sido una víctima de mis errores…

Al pasar todo aquello, sasuke no se movió ni un milímetro, había perdido el sentido de si mismo, en su cabeza solamente veía las imágenes del rojo líquido.

La pena por el dolor del los hermanos invadió a shikamaru, quien más calmadamente intentó convencer a itachi.

-itachi sama, escúcheme, usted debe decir que no tuvo nada que ver, así evitara el castigo de la muerte.

-no puedo, los dos somos igual de culpables…no, yo lo soy más…y la vida sin naruto no es posible para mí…

-ya veo…entonces se hará lo previsto…

El joven se alejó, cuando abrió la puerta para salir, las voces acusadoras exclamaban la muerte de los jóvenes; shikamaru gritó para que cesaran y dejaran sumirse en su dolor a esos dos chicos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En las afueras de konoha se percibía aires de tranquilidad, pequeños caminos bifurcaban en todos lados y hacia todas direcciones; diminutas flores crecían al pie de cada uno de ellos aumentando la belleza del paisaje, el sonido tímido del río y el trinar de aves fluían a lo largo del bosque.

Perdido al final de un camino olvidado se levantaba majestuosamente un templo budista, hecho de los más finos materiales y rodeado por un cristalino ojo de agua era una joya del bosque.

La joven sacerdotisa encargada del templo atendía amablemente al damyo y a su esposa que le hacían una visita informal.

-hinata san-se dirigió el rubio joven a la que portaba elegantemente una fina hakama-hoy he venido a que me leas la suerte.

-¡naruto sama, siempre vienes a molestar a hinata chan por tus tonterías, ella debe estar muy ocupada!-le regaño su esposa en un tono agradable.

-¡nee, pero sakura chan, esto es importante, hoy he tenido un extraño sueño!-dijo naruto suplicante.

Sakura y naruto ya se habían casado, tenían 15 años cada uno; en algunas ocasiones se comportaban como simples niños y su relación era más una amistad que un matrimonio.

-etto…atender a naruto sama es para mi un gran placer-intervino la joven sacerdotisa con su normal timidez.

-hinata chan, siempre tan amable…pero no le des gusto a las tonterías de naruto-insistió la pelirosa mientras su alegre mirada viajaba por todo el templo.

Sakura era feliz, sus padres habían arreglado su matrimonio con el hijo del feudal, no le molestaba la situación ni se sentía vacía, naruto había sido su amigo de la infancia y aunque no le amaba, vivir junto a él era suficiente felicidad.

-¿qué clase de sueño fue?-preguntó hinata al rubio; sakura ya los había dejado solos para ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores junto a la pequeña comitiva que los acompañaba.

-es como los anteriores-le dijo en secreto a la chica.

-naruto sama, no debe preocuparse; cada vez que le leo la suerte solo aparece fortuna y felicidad, hoy no puede ser distinto.

-¿y mi sueño?-cuestionó el rubio con curiosidad.

Naruto no conoció a su madre, quien murió a dar a luz, tampoco vio en vida a su padre, de él únicamente conocía las leyendas que hablaban de la pelea que tuvo contra un demonio llamado Kyubi, era todo una leyenda y naruto anhelaba ser como él. Había crecido bajo el cuidado de su maestro (que también lo fue de su padre) Jiraiya, un poderoso ninja, que ahora no era más que un viejo pervertido, y de su esposa, Tsunade, una ninja médico por la cual no pasaba los años.

Toda su vida había transcurrido en paz, a pesar de tener que manejar todo un país nada parecía motivo de preocupación; pero hace unas noches todo parecía dar un giro inesperado, naruto no podía dejar de soñar cosas extrañas.

-¿y de qué trató esta vez?-le comentó hinata con su aire de serenidad.

-lo mismo-contestó naruto haciendo gestos de recordar-veo lo mismo cada noche, una luna completamente roja, estoy en mi habitación y junto a mi hay un joven, un joven de mirada fría; tiene los ojos negros al igual que su cabello, realmente los ojos negros más bellos que he visto, me mira…parece tenerme edad, pero no estoy seguro, su cabello es corto…

-¿y qué pasa después de que lo mira, termina el sueño?

-Ehhh…pues…-la mejillas de naruto se colorearon al hablar- pues me, me besa…y luego, luego estamos…bueno imaginalo…

-¡¿ehhhhhh! Eso es nuevo naruto sama- la chica se ruborizó con la confesión y aumento más su pena al pensar en la continuación del sueño-y…¿lo conoce?...

-no-dijo con desilusión.

Poco después hinata pasó a la rutina de leerle la suerte al chico, se sentó y se concentró; ella esperaba el mismo resultado, pero algo nuevo se produjo.

-¿Qué pasa hinata san?-preguntó con preocupación naruto al ver la cara de la joven.

-naruto sama, hoy mismo sen encontrará con el joven…

-¡hinata, eso me hace muy feliz!-gritó el damyo abrazando a la chica, sin querer le había demostrado su verdadero interés en el asunto.

-pero hay algo más-agregó la chica seriamente.

-¿mmm?

-no debe verlo…

-¡qué! ¡hinata san no digas eso!

-él lo rescatará y cuando usted lo vea se enamorará perdidamente de él, ya que este joven es su alma gemela…no puedo ver su nombre, pero veo que él también lo amará con locura.

-¿de verdad?-la felicidad volvía al joven.

-pero…debe evitarlo a toda costa, si se encuentran grandes desgracias ocurrirán a los que lo rodean…

-¿hinata eso debe ser mentira?

-no, lo siento, por favor evítelo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Con una cara llena de preocupación el feudal dejaba el templo, hinata los veía retirar; ella pensaba en su presagio y temía por naruto, en el fondo sabía que no podría evitar el encuentro.

-el destino-se dijo desconsolada-el destino cruel, naruto no puede hacer nada…a menos que, él que lo evite sea aquel joven, para él no se limitan las opciones…pero si eso sucede las cosas podrían empeorar.

Hinata dejó que la comitiva desapareciera en viejo camino, cuando no los pudo ver volteó y se retiro a sus quehaceres.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡tú!-los brillantes ojos azules de naruto se alegraron ante la visión que tenía enfrente y que lo había protegido-¡eres tú, la persona que esperaba!

Completamente revolcados, un fuerte moreno sostenía entre sus brazos a naruto, sus miradas se encontraron y ardían de emoción, como si toda su vida hubieran deseado juntarse.

El atardecer caía sobre sus rostros, el bosque era testigo de su primer encuentro y los cobijaba dulcemente. En el río, se reflejaban el amor que parecía nacer de la nada.

Naruto toco al chico para asegurarse que no soñaba, cuando noto que se hallaba en la realidad, lentamente acercó sus labios a los del moreno, quien no podía dejar de verlo con fascinación; aquel chico también creía estar ante una ilusión, la más bella que hubiese visto.

Con el tiempo detenido en su encuentro, sus labios fueros fusionándose hasta producirse un inocente beso…

Al terminar aquel puro beso, de los labios del rubio unas sinceras palabras escaparon:

-te amo…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_PLÁTICA LIBRE_

_LA PRIMERA DE MUCHAS_

_Ohayo! Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta segunda entrega (inner: que a mi parecer esta peor que la anterior) hey! Yo no dije nada de tu pay de queso! Estaba horrible! (inner: pero te lo comiste todo dobe!) no, lo tiré! (inner: grrrr…) en fin, que decía?... ya recuerdo, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por sus reviews que espero dejaran jejeje nn…._

_Ha esta sección le he titulado PLÁTICA LIBRE y es un pequeño espacio (inner: a veces muy largo y aburrido) donde me podrán conocer y comentaremos sus valiosas opiniones, también habrá un chistorete una que otra vez….:-P_

_No tengo muxo que comentar sobre este capi, solo puedo decir que en general este fic demuestra claramente que ser espontánea es mejor, muchooo mejor…_

_Por ahora me despido, muy molesta ya que el relleno de naruto no para, sigue y sigue como una eterna pesadilla, estoy decidida a empezar a enviar cartas explosivas a los encargados de la serie…en serio esos se están ganando muchos enemigos….._

_Antes de despedirme invito a mis nuevas lectoras a formar parte del famosísimo club "en pro del yaoi en naruto, que sasuke declare su amor al rubio públicamente", ya son cientos de chicas (inner: y uno que otro chico ¬¬) que forman parte de este divertido club social…._

_Pd. Gracias a ero-sensei, hinata sama y a kikimaru cha por sus reviews, y le advierto a la acosadora de kayako que si vuelve a escribir la demandaré…un momento! Esa soy yo!_

_En el siguiente capi…_

_Inner: A kayako la atropella un auto, todos bailan de alegría…y en la historia…bueno ahí no sé, no me dejó leer el sig capi…_

_¡No se pierdan:_

_FRATERNIDAD, LA SOLEDAD DE DOS HERMANOS_

_¿Amar u odiar a tu propia sangre?_


End file.
